


Shadows

by Aliea



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith
Genre: Books, Darkfic, Librarians, Libraries, M/M, Shadows - Freeform, Sherlock is nothing human, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hates going to the library, it creeps him out, and even after three years he still tries not to go.</p><p>Now he is about to find out why he hates it so much, and why he is so drawn to it.</p><p>(The forbidden game tag is because the idea for this came from that world. However you do not need to have read the books to understand this story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another AU here for you to enjoy.  
> Please let me know what you think and please let me know how to improve, I'm always open to constructive criticism.

John was never one to scare easily, in fact he prided himself on that fact. Throughout his twenty-one years he had been able to walk through many scary situations but he always felt above it, like somehow he knew that he wouldn’t be hurt, that something was there, making sure that he was safe.

But that had changed the first time he had walked into Bart’s library in his first week at Uni. The moment he had stepped foot through the door a feeling of dread washed over him, it stayed with him until he walked out and so whenever he was forced to enter the library he made sure to research the books location before entering so that he could get what he needed and leave in the shortest time possible.

Now in his third year however, and for the very first time, he found himself working a group project and they all had decided to use the library as their place of study.

“How about the student common instead?” John asked as he followed behind Molly, a pretty slim thing with mousy brown hair and a shy smile.

“Because the library has everything we need. Besides the common is too nosy, you know that.” Molly smiled as she looked over her shoulder at John then paused at seeing the look on his face. “You never liked the library have you?”

John lifted his head sharply stopping in his tracks just as he was about to walk into Molly. “It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just dark and boring in there.”

“Right, so that is why you know the location of every major medical text by heart.” Molly tried to tease.

“Like you don’t.” John countered his tone sharp but he quickly added a smile easing the tension slowly building between the two of them. “Look, and don’t you dare tell anyone this,” John paused waiting for Molly to indicate that what she was about to be told was safe with her, which she did by zipping her lips closed and throwing away the key. “I never liked that place, ever since first year it just…I don’t know, it gives me the creeps. It feels like I’m constantly being watched or something.”

“Well I get that as well, but I just put it down to the librarians, they have a thing about watching the students. I think that they worry too much about the books, after all some of the texts in there are really old.” Molly shrugged then continued to walk. “Listen,” she continued as John caught up with her. “It will be fine, there are five of us and I’m sure that with working in a group it will feel different.”

“Yeah.” John conceded just as they reached the steps leading up to the library.

 

It wasn’t different, if anything it was worse.

The feeling of constantly being watched started to have a physical effect on John the longer he stayed within the walls of the building. It felt like he had spiders crawling all over his skin, a sensation that had him constantly shivering as he tried to concentrate on the work before him.

“Damn it.” Mike sounded as he returned to the table. “I can’t find that volume on bone structure. You know the really old one with the awesome illustrations.”

John looked up as Mike fell onto his chair. “Where did you look?”

“Where I always look, it was there yesterday.”

“Maybe someone checked it out.” Molly shrugged.

“No, it’s one that can’t leave the building.” John said as he stood pushing his chair back. “I’ll go double check.”

“You can try but believe me it’s not there.”

John smiled, “I’m sure I could find it.”

“Good luck!” Mikes voice followed as John headed towards the section of the library that held the old medical texts.

As John made his way through the stacks John felt the sensation of spiders running over his skin increase and he had to physically stop himself from itching. He wanted today just to be over, to get the hell out of here and maybe ditch the next group session so that he could go at least a week before coming back here again.

Once at the area he knew the book to be in John searched the shelves until he came to the spot the book should be in, but just as Mike had said it was missing. Sighing John dropped his arm and scanned the rest of the shelf in the hope that maybe it had been put back in the wrong place.

As he searched up onto the next shelf and then the next the book he was looking for suddenly came into view. Smiling John reached up his fingers only just brushing the spin of the book before a pale hand appeared and reached up and took the book from the shelf.

Spinning John cursed as he came face to face with owner of the pale hand and all he could do was stare. The man was tall, with at least half a foot on John’s five foot six inches and his dark curls just added to his height. The pale skin on his hand also cover the sharp features of his face and continued down a long neck disappearing into a black button down shirt which in this light looked like silk. But in taking all of this in, John was more captivated by the man eyes. He tried to put a colour to those eyes, to give them just one word to describe what he was looking at, but the colours that came to mind were not enough. Blue was too common, green was too boring, silver was by far the dullest thing that came to mind and gold was just plain simple. No single colour could describe those eyes and after staring for the longest time John finally pulled his eyes away as the man held out the book John had been reaching for.

“Here.” The deep voice almost purred and John really wanted nothing more than to melt into it, to here that voice over and over, possibly while he ran his lips over that long pale neck. _What the hell John?!_

Reaching out John took the book but the long pale fingers didn’t let go causing John to look back up. “Um, thanks.” He muttered.

The man’s head tilted slightly his unusual eyes searching over John. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“What…” John frowned and then he noted the badge on the black shirt, it was the same badge all the librarians wore but it held no name. “You work here?”

“Yes.”

“Right.” John nodded, then as the man let go of the book, John pulled it towards himself and held it against his chest as though trying to protect himself. “Well thanks, and no I’m good.”

“Very well.” The man turned then walking to a trolley full of what must have been returned books and started to push it away from John.

“Wait!” John called but as soon as he did he panicked. What the hell was he going to say? Slowly the man turned back his eye brow raised in question.

“Yes?”

“I…umm…” _Damn it John say something!_ “Do you know where I can find books on muscle structure?”

The man turned then and in a few strides he was stood in the exact same spot he was when John turned. “Muscle structure?”

“Yes.” John forced out.

“It starts here.” He said as his arm reached out and brushed against Johns as he pointed to the shelves directly behind John, but John was held in place as the man then leaned across him to point with his other hand. “And it ends here.” John was now trapped between the man’s arms and he knew he should turn to look at where he was pointing but instead he continued to look up at the man before him.

“Thank you.” John whispered over the sound of his blood rushing through his veins.

“You are welcome John.” Seconds passed, or maybe it was minutes. John was unsure which, but in the end the man pulled back, returned to his trolley and then disappeared.

As soon as John lost sight of the man he felt the air rush back into his chest and his legs went weak as he tried to take a step forward. Reaching out he placed a hand on the shelves steadying himself and taking a few deep breaths.

That was one of the most surreal experiences of his life. That man, whoever he was, was without doubt one of the most stunning people he had ever seen, but there was more to him than his looks that had caught John so thoroughly. But though John tried to put a figure on it he couldn’t for the life of him figure it out.

“John?” Molly’s voice cut through John’s thoughts. “Are you okay? We thought you got lost or something.”

“Nope.” John answered pushing himself back up to standing straight. “Just looking.”

“Right…well you have been gone over an hour.”

“What?”

“Yeah, the library is about to close, thought I should come look for you.”

“Oh.” John looked down at his watch reading the time as nine-fifty. “Sorry.”

“No worries, listen maybe you could hide that so we can grab it when we come back next.” Molly nodded to the book John still held against his chest.

“Right.” He agreed and smiled. “Go get packed up I’ll be right there.”

Once Molly left John looked about searching for a good hiding spot and choose a spot on the lowest shelf behind a few smaller books. Noting the place for next time John smiled and headed back to the main area to join the others.

 

 

Sherlock watched from the end of the isle the shadows easily wrapping around him, hiding him from John and the girl as they spoke.

Part of him was rejoicing at the fact that for the first time in twenty-one years he had finally spoke to John Watson, but another part, the part that wanted to hunt, to play was angered by the fact that he hadn’t teased more, that he hadn’t played more, but also that he was drawing yet more attention to the human that was his sun.

John Watson was pure light to him, he always had been, since the moment he was born his light had attracted Sherlock, had caused the being of shadow to want nothing more than to bask in that light. But as his peers had been so willing point out, light burns, and if he didn’t believe them then all he had to do was remember Julian.

 

John found himself back in the library only the next day. Molly had texted him panicking about an upcoming test and after much begging he had agreed to revise with her in the evening after his last class.

As they sat going through notes, surrounded by books, John once again felt the spiders running over his skin, and this time he couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his back.

“You okay?” Molly asked her eyes searching his.

“Yeah…fine, I’m fine.” Dropping his pen he started to work through the books looking for his Gray’s. “Damn it.”

“What?”

“I think I left my Gray’s back in my room. Do you have yours?”

“No, I tend not to hule that thing around with me, it tends to weigh me down.”

John laughed. “Fair enough.”

“I’m sure they have loads of copies here.”

“Yeah, right in the back.” John said with a sigh and pushed up just as a man with silver hair and the darkest eyes he had ever seen walked pass books in hand and a staff badge on his chest. Stopping John tried to read the name on the badge but just like the tall guy from yesterday there was no name.

“Molly.” He whispered leaning down closer to the girl.

“What?”

“Have you ever noticed the staff here don’t have names on their badges?”

“What…” Molly looked up then her pen pausing on the paper she was writing on. “What are you on about now?”

“The staff, their badges don’t have their names on them.”

“And…”

“I don’t know…I just thought it a bit weird.”

“John.” Molly’s voice held that tone John had come to recognise as motherly, a tone she used when she was worried.

“Don’t worry,” he shook his head. “Just, I though it weird…I’ll be right back.” Not giving Molly the chance to say more he turned and head to the back of the medical section in search of the many Gray’s Anatomy that he knew lived there.

As he turned a corner he gasped as he ploughed straight into someone else.

“Oh my god…” He started then paused as he looked up into the eyes he had dreamt about all night. Words dying in his throat John took a step back as the pale man looked down at him.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” The man said with a slight smirk.

John blinked. “Sorry?”

“Calling me god.”

“What…Oh…oh!” John started to laugh which seemed to cause the man to smile even more.

“What can I help you with today John?”

“I was just…wait, how do you know my name?” John asked his defences starting to come up.

“You wore your rugby top yesterday, it had your name on the back.”

“It had Watson on the back.”

“Yes. It also had the captain’s badge on the sleeve which makes you John Watson, captain of the Bart’s rugby team.”

“So you follow the team?” John asked his arms crossing.

“Not so much, but your team is doing well, so of course I have heard your name around the library.” The man turned then to the stacks placing a book on the top shelf. “So, I will ask again, what can I help you with today John?”

“I just needed a copy of Gray’s, I left mine back at my place.”

“Well it is rather a hefty volume to carry around.” The man said as he turned and headed towards the back of the medical section, John paused only a second before he followed.

“I guess, I just tend to keep it on me at the moment, it’s a lot easier than coming here all the time.” As they reached the area holding the multiple copies of Gray’s, John watched as the librarian reached up and took down one of the more pristine copies of the text.

“Here, one copy of Gray’s anatomy.” John took the book and smiled his thanks.

“Brilliant, at least it’s not covered in writing like some of them.” The man just smiled back.

“Well if that is all John.”

“Yeah…though, what is your name? You know mine after all I think it’s only fair I know yours.”

The man paused and John could only watch as the man seemed to really think about John’s question. Then he smiled and John held back a shiver at the look in the other’s eyes.

“I will tell my name, but only if I get to ask something of you.” John didn’t know if he like the sound of that.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean John Watson, that in a few days or weeks or even months I will ask something of you and you will give it freely.”

“In exchange for your name?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” The man’s face lit up then and something in John’s chest dropped at the same time as his heart started to race.

“Swear it,” the man stepped forward closing the distance between them and John didn’t know if to step back or to step even closer making the distance none existent, in the end he stayed put.

“Okay, I swear to do what it is you ask of me….as long as it doesn’t involve killing anyone.” John added with a smile.

“Sherlock, my name is Sherlock.”

“Sherlock?” John repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly Sherlock lent down and whispered into John’s ear. “Names are powerful John Watson, use mine only when you need to.”

John let his eyes close as hot breath ran over his ear and neck but he quickly opened them as Sherlock stepped back.

“The library is about to close, I would head back to your friend.”

“Close,” John looked down at his watch and once again read the time as nine-fifty. “But it was only seven.” When he looked up Sherlock was gone. Shaking his head John headed back to Molly to find her with her head resting on her arms her eyes closed.

“Molly.” John shook the girl slightly causing her to wake.

“What…where…”

“You fell asleep.”

“What!?”

“Yeah, the library is closing.”

“Closing but…why the hell you let me sleep? I still have to study!”

“I…” how was he to tell Molly that he had just spent the last few hours with a tall stranger named Sherlock and that whenever he was around the man time disappeared from him. “Sorry Molly, I must have lost track of time. Listen I can meet you tomorrow, at the coffee shop, we can go through stuff then before the test.”

“Fine, but I better pass, otherwise I blame you for the whole thing.” Molly smiled at him as she spoke but he knew that she was only partly joking.

 

When John got home he unpacked his bag so that he could sort out what he needed for the next day and that was when he realised he had packed the Gray’s book Sherlock had given him without checking it out.

“Shit.” He muttered sitting on the edge of his bed holding the book in his hand. As looked down at the book he noted for the first time that though it was in excellent condition it was old, really old. Opening the pages John looked at the publishing page and nearly dropped the book.

“Holy shit!” He muttered reading and rereading the publication date over and over. The book in his hands was over a hundred years old, hell it was nearly a hundred and fifty years old. A laugh suddenly burst forth of John chest and he started to carefully look through the pages taking in the drawings and the detailed writings. “A first fucking edition,” he said shaking his head.

A knock on the door brought Johns attention back to the real world, lifting his head he looked at Mike as he opened the door.

“Hey.” Mike said a worried look on his face.

“Hi, what’s up?”

“Umm, bit weird, but there is someone from the Library on the phone.”

John glanced down at the book in his hands, then stood closing it and taking it with him as he headed to the house phone. Picking up the receiver he took a breath then held it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello John. Sorry to call so late, but I found your phone.” Sherlock’s voice sounded over the phone.

“My phone?” John asked as he place the book on the table and started to search his pockets.

“Yeah.”

“How do you know it is my phone?” He continued as his search ended with nothing.

“Well do you have your phone on you now?”

“No.”

“Well this phone has this number down as home, and seeing as your room mate has already confirmed that he has his phone, then I guess this has to be your phone I have in my hand.”

“Right.”

“So, should I leave it here for you to collect in the morning?”

“Yeah…no…damn it, I can’t come in the morning.”

“The afternoon then?”

“No…listen, when do you head off home?”

“Home?” Sherlock asked a little confused by his tone.

“Yes, when do you go home?”

“Not for a while.”

“Okay, so is it okay if I come over now and pick it up?”

“Yes, that should be fine.”

“Great! Give me half an hour.”

“Okay…oh and John.” And John could hear the smile on Sherlock’s lips.

“Yes?” John answered knowing what was coming.

“Please bring back the copy of Gray’s I gave you, it was never meant to leave the library and it is a rather old edition.” John felt his cheeks heat up and he nodded though Sherlock’s couldn’t see it.

“Sure, I didn’t mean to take it with me.”

“I am sure, see you soon John.”

 

John took less than twenty minutes to get back to the library, thankfully traffic was light and he only had to turn around once. He didn’t normally drive to campus but with the late hour it made sense to drive, so once there he parked right outside the library. Looking up at the building Johns heart started to beat wildly in his chest, the building in the day way imposing but at night it was like he was looking up at something evil. The lights were out apart from the one above the door and John wished he had grabbed Mikes phone so that he could phone Sherlock and tell him to come out so he could get his phone that way, then at least he wouldn’t have to go into the building.

Sighing he turned the car off and pushed open his door grabbing the book he had taken from the passenger seat and headed up the stairs after locking the car up.

Once at the door he went to knock but then just pushed at the door slightly surprised when it opened under his hand. The hall before him was dark but the door that led to the main area of the library was slightly open and a line of light fell across the hall floor.

Slowly John made his way to the door and pushed open. “Hello?” he called out his eyes looking over at the desk which was empty. Maybe Sherlock had left his phone there while he went to do something.

Walking over to the desk he scanned the top of it then looked over the side looking there.

“Can I help you?” A voice sounded behind him and John spun to look at the older librarian with the black eyes he had seen around.

“Hey, sorry, I got a call saying I left my phone here.”

“I see.” The older man said walking forward, his dark eyes never leaving Johns.

“Yeah, so… I said I would come to pick it up. I guess Sherlock had to go or something, did he leave it here?”

The man suddenly smiled and it sent a thrill of fear down John’s spine, that smile was by no means a kind smile, it was downright creep.

“He told you his name.”

“Yes.”

“Interesting.” The man took another step forward his black eyes searching John’s. “I wonder what it is he sees in you.”

John frowned. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“The last of us to fall for a…well…to fall, he lived to regret it.”

John really had no idea what the hell the man was talking about, it was almost like he talked in riddles, and it was not helping that he was tired and he happened to be in the one place that scared him more than anything in this world.

“Okay…listen I just came for my phone.”

“Yes, but unfortunately I don’t have it.”

“So Sherlock didn’t leave it here?” John asked as he shifted his footing, so that if he needed to, he could leg it.

“No.” The man near enough purred.

John’s heart rate increased, his grip on the book he held tightened, and his eyes didn’t leave the man before him, the old man that suddenly seemed to get younger, his hair slowly going from silver to black at the same time as his skin started to smooth out.

“Moriarty.” A voice John knew well suddenly hissed and in the blink of an eye the man before him changed back to the old man John was used to seeing around the library.

Turning slowly John took in Sherlock, but the tall man didn’t look at him, instead his eyes just looked at Moriarty.

“I told you.” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed as he stepped forward.

“Come now Sherlock, he came here willingly and out of hours.”

“He was invited.”

Moriarty looked at John then and smiled that creepy smile once again. “Tell me John, did he invite you?”

John felt Sherlock shift to stand behind him then and fire ran up his spine as fingers brushed against his lower back. _Lie._ His inner voice ordered.

“Yes.” John lied.

“Really.”

“Yes.”

Moriarty smiled slowly. “Very well, we will let this one go.” He then turned, walking away, leaving John with Sherlock.

“What the hell,” he started turning to Sherlock. “Was that about?”

Sherlock looked down at him then his unfathomable eyes ablaze. “You lied.”

“Yes, so what?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, because it seemed like the right thing to do.” John bit back. “But are we really going to focus on that after what just happened.”

“John.”

“No Sherlock, what the fuck just happened? He started to change before you came along, he got younger!” John reheard his own words after he spoke them and instantly started to feel like an idiot. “Oh fuck this.” He muttered pushing the book into Sherlock’s hands. “Here.”

“John.”

“No…”John held his hand up. “Just, no.” He walked towards the door having no intention to return to the library ever again.

“John, your phone.” Sherlock sounded as he reached the door.

Turning, John took in the librarian as he held out his hand with John’s phone in it. Holding his hand out John waiting for Sherlock to close the distance, he had no intention to move further into the room now that he had made his mind up never to come back here.

However as Sherlock reached the area that went from wooden floor to tiled he stopped leaving about four feet between them. Sherlock looked down at the floor then back up at John.

“Are you going to give me my phone or not?”

“I can’t” Sherlock said quietly once again looking down at the floor.

“Why not?” John asked stepping forward till only two feet were between them.

“I…”Sherlock started then looked back up his eyes holding onto John’s. “Come back tomorrow.”

“Ha, yeah okay.”

“I’m serious.”

“Yeah so am I. There is no way I’m coming back here, not after tonight.”

“Moriarty won’t hurt you.”

“Really? You think that is why I won’t come back? Because really I don’t care if he hurt me or not, what I care about is the fact that he started to grow…You know what, forget it. I obviously am seeing things.”

“No…he was feeding off your fear.”

John had been shaking his head but paused at Sherlock’s words. “What?”

“It’s what…I…” Sherlock now shook his head frustrated at not being able to get his words out. “Take this.” He finally said throwing the phone the short distance between them. John easily caught it though he was take back at why it was thrown, why hadn’t Sherlock just passed it to him?

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome.”

John nodded and turned back to the door but stopped when Sherlock spoke once again. “You still owe me.” The deep voice whispered.

Looking over his shoulder John held Sherlock’s eyes. “I do, but you truly won’t ever see me in this place again.”

 

It was nearly two months before John was practically dragged into the library.

In the time since he had last stepped into the dark building John had been able to convince the group he was working with to come to his and Mikes place rather than using the damn place he hated so much. He had even been able to convince Molly to get whatever books he needed for whatever paper needed to written next.

But now Mike was ill and Molly refused to study at their flat and her flat was currently being overrun by her flat mate who was an art major. All the coffee shops they normally frequented where full to the max and the common was so nosy there was no way they would be able to get what they needed done.

So Molly had finally put her foot down and was pulling John by his hand as she led him up the steps to the Library.

“Seriously John, this is ridiculous.” She moaned as they reached the door and John dug his heels in, in a last ditch attempt to stay out of the building. “What the hell happened?”

“I…nothing!”

“Then come on then.” Molly tugged on his hand one last time and John caved.

“Fine, but you can go find all the books we need.”

“Deal.” Molly smiled.

Once inside the building John’s skin started to crawl once again, a feeling he had not had since he had last been here. Holding back the plea to Molly to just leave he followed her through the doors to the main area his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darkness before looking to the main desk and finding a man with reddish hair and cool blue eyes looking up at them for a second before returning to whatever he had been doing.

As they choose a table, close to the door but not so close that they would be disturbed every time it opened, John looked about searching for the older guy named Moriarty, but also looking for Sherlock.

In the last two months John had dreamt about Sherlock most nights. Most of the dreams were simple, of sitting and talking with the librarian about everything and nothing at all. But some, some dreams had become more, they had become something so deep and haunting that when he woke John was left hard and wanting, a feeling that his hand alone could not fully ease.

So not only did fear keep John away, he also stayed away because of Sherlock, because John really didn’t know what he would do if he was around the other for a long period of time.

Once settle, their books spread out over the table, they worked through what they needed to do, how they were going to do it, and then Molly got up saying she was going to grab everything they needed so that they could just get on with it.

While Molly went in search of the books John set about writing out their brief and then started on their time table listing what needed to be done to complete this assignment to the best of their ability.

“Hello John.” John’s eyes closed as the voice spoke in his ear a shiver he could not suppress running through him. Turning he looked over his shoulder his dark blue eyes caught instantly by those colourless eyes.

“Sherlock.” He breathed and even though the library was quiet it seemed to go eerily quite the moment John said that name.

Blinking John forced his eyes from Sherlock’s and looked around. Everyone was still, the group across from his table were sat talking yet as he watched their lips move he realised he couldn’t hear them. Frowning he looked to another table to a dark haired guy with headphones over his ears, the music from then audible a moment before but now there was nothing.

Turning back to Sherlock John pushed his chair back and stood as the other man looked down at him.

“What the hell…what is going on?”

“The same thing that always happens when we talk.” Sherlock answered in a bored tone.

John moved away from the table and walked around to the other table he had looked at before and waved his hand in front of the first person he came to, but they didn’t respond, so he moved onto the next, and then the next, but again they didn’t respond.

Standing straight he continued to look down at the group of people before looking back to Sherlock.

“I knew I shouldn’t have come back.”

“Maybe, but here you are.”

“Yeah…” he turned then to the main desk looking at the man there and when he looked up at John he started slightly. “He’s not affected.”

“No.” Sherlock turned to the desk. “Myc…”

“Very well.” The man at the desk stood his hands clasping behind his back. “Move carefully Sherlock, I don’t know how much longer I can hold off the others.”

“I will.” Sherlock nodded as the man named Myc stepped away from the desk and then just seemed to melt away into the shadows.

John felt it as Sherlock moved closer, it was like having something ice cold wash over him, but rather than causing his blood to go cold it was like he was set on fire. Turning to look up at Sherlock, his body moved on its own. In a blink of an eye John had Sherlock pressed up against the main desk his left hand delving into those damn curls while his right hand snaked around his lower back pulling the slim body hard against him as his mouth found full soft lips.

The kiss was hard, it wasn’t by any means something soft and loving, it was hot and needy as well as hungry and demanding. John needed this, he needed to have Sherlock against him, to feel that body melt against him, to hear as he moaned against his lips as his hands pulled John closer, his long fingers pulling at his hips causing John to thrust forward.

As the kiss progressed John delved his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth licking and tasting, demanding more of the other even as John pulled at the black shirt Sherlock always wore until his fingers found skin.

“John…” his name was like a prayer on Sherlock’s lips sending even more fire done to John’s already hardened flesh.

In the end John had to pull away gasping for air but he didn’t let go of Sherlock, if anything he just pushed against him more as he lent his forehead against his.

“John,” lips brushed against Johns temples as hands came up to each side of his face and fingers brushed into his hair. “John, you need to listen.”

“The dreams…”

“Yes John, the dreams were real.”

John moved his head running his head against Sherlock’s jaw like a cat before he allowed his lips to start brushing against the smooth skin there. “How?”

“How does not matter.”

“Why?”

“Because I can.”

“That is not an answer.”

“Because…” lips brushed against his temples again but the fingers on his head tightened and forced John to look up at Sherlock. “Because I wanted to, because my conductor of light, I missed you, I needed to see you, and your dreams are an open door way for me to enter.”

Sherlock kissed him again but he kept it short, just a press of lips against lips.

“But you need to listen now.”

“Why?”

“Because time is short.”

“What is it?”

“The others, the other librarians.”

“What about them?”

“They are coming.”

“So?”

“They want you.”

John blinked then frowned. “What?”

“We…my kind, we love you humans, we love to play, to tease, but we do not fall, we never fall. The last of us to do such a thing was young and impulsive and it cost him his life.” John’s eyes widened and as he tried to pull away Sherlock’s hold on him increased. “It’s okay.”

“No, no its not, because you can’t, you can’t fall for me.”

“John you are twenty-one years too late for that.”

“What?”

“I have been watching you your whole life. I wanted you the moment you were born.”

“I don’t know if to be creeped out by that or not.” John laughed slightly.

“We don’t see you as young or old, we see humans as they are meant to be seen, and the pure essence of you called to me like no other ever has.” Lips grazed along his once again causing John to fall against Sherlock. “But I did something, I built a place so that I could meet you, a place so that I could know you.” John looked around once again understanding coming over him.

“But in doing so you allowed the others to come through.”

“Yes, and they are becoming impatient with me. You see when a place is built an understanding is made that the others can use it to feed, but I never allowed it, I never allowed a single human to be harmed.”

“Why?”

“Because you already feared this place, you already hated coming here, if people where to start dying there would have been no way that you would come here.”

“True, but if you made this for me, why make it so…so creepy.”

Sherlock laughed then. “I never intended to, and it is only that way to you.” His eyes looked around at the others still in the library at the people John knew where totally oblivious to them, then looked back to John. “These people love it here, but you, you could feel the others, they like to watch you, to play tricks, to try and scare you away.”

“Because of you.”

“Yes, because as much as we love to play with humans, we love to play each other even more.”

“So why do they want me?”

“Payment, for the all the others they could not have.”

“I see.” John moved his hand from Sherlock’s curls and ran both his hands up his back holding him close. “So what do we do?”

“We,” Sherlock whispered running the back of his fingers over Johns cheek. “Do nothing, I on the other hand.”

John suddenly found himself pushed behind Sherlock.

“What!?”

“Shh!” Sherlock grabbed hold of John pulling him against his back. “Mycroft?”

“They are coming.” John looked over at the man that had appeared and for the first time really looked at him. He looked older than Sherlock but not that much older, and he was handsome were Sherlock was stunningly beautiful. But there was something more about him, something that radiated power.

“Who is he?” John asked in a whisper.

“My brother, and the oldest of all of us.” Sherlock answered as the library started to get colder and colder and the shadows seemed to stretch and become thicker.

Mycroft moved to stand behind John and Sherlock, taking up the post he had been in when John had first entered the library but he said nothing as the shadows started to form. First the one John now knew to be called Moriarty appeared, but he looked different, he looked younger, his dark hair neat and his black eyes looking straight at John. His cloths had also changed from the tweed brown trousers and grey jumper to a grey tailored suit and white oxford shirt.

The others that appeared where all different, in colour and dress yet each and every one was stunning in their own way. One man’s skin was so dark he looked like shadow come to life yet his eyes where so blue in colour it took John’s breathe away. Another had skin just as pale as Sherlock’s but his hair was silver and his eyes where black like Moriarty’s. Yes each of them were stunning and John almost found it hard to look at them.

“Who are they?”

“Shadow men.” Sherlock answered his grip on John increasing.

“Hello Sherlock.”

“Moriarty.”

“I see you already have the guest of honour.”

“You can’t have him.” Sherlock hissed.

“Come now Sherlock,” Moriarty smiled. “You know the price.”

“No!”

“Shall we defer to the eldest?” Moriarty asked his eyes slipping from Sherlock to Mycroft sat at the main desk.

Sherlock’s whole body stiffened at those words.

John jumped slightly but Sherlock’s grip kept him in place as he tried to move away.

_Remember your phone._

John frowned then looked over to the door where the floor changed from hard wood to tile. Sherlock hadn’t wanted to cross onto the tile when he gave John his phone, why?

“The rules are simple Moriarty, you must be able to follow them.” Mycroft sounded bored.

“Oh I can follow them, but it would seem your brother can not.”

Mycroft looked up from the desk. “I’m sure he can follow them just fine.”

John turned to look and Mycroft then, not liking the sound of his voice. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Mycroft looked at John a small sad smile on his lips. “Sherlock knows the rules better than all of us.”

John looked up at Sherlock noting the way his head was lowered. “Sherlock?”

“John I asked you in exchange for my name that you would do something for me and you would do it without question.”

John’s heart was in his throat. “Yes, but do you dare ask anything of me now.”

Sherlock looked up at the others. “The price will be paid.”

Moriarty practically beamed and started to move forward, but Sherlock stopped him by raising his hand.

“John is not the price.”

“But you just…” John watched as Moriarty looked down at Sherlock’s hand and Johns eyes followed. Sherlock held what looked like a horn and upon the horn was writing unlike anything John had seen before. “Oh Sherlock, really?”

“You always wanted this James.” Sherlock said sharply.

“Yes, but to have it happen by your own hand, so sad.”

“Not by my hand.” Sherlock turned then and looked down at John. “By his.”

John frowned looking from Sherlock to the horn. “What is that?”

“This holds our names. This,” Sherlock pointed down at the horn. “This is my name.”

“Okay. What do you need me to do?”

“Take this,” a knife with a jewelled hilt appeared in Sherlock’s other hand and he passed it to John.

John tested the weight of the knife then looked back up at Sherlock.

“I need you to cross out my name.”

“And what will that do?”

“That Johnny boy will be the price Sherlock has to pay to save you.” John jumped slightly at Moriarty’s voice and then glared at the Shadow man as he winked at him.

“John.”

John glanced back at Sherlock then back down at the horn. “This will kill you?”

“No, this will cause me to stop existing.”

John glared. “That is the same thing…no, I won’t.”

“John…”

“Johnny, if you don’t, then ever single human in the building right now become ours.” John snapped his head up to Moriarty his eyes wide as his thoughts went to Molly.

“John, look at me.” Sherlock’s free hand reached up his fingers sliding over John’s neck and into his hair. John could feel his heart racing hard and heavy in his chest, his vision blurred as he looked up at Sherlock and finding the other man’s eyes to be ablaze with silver fire. “I request my one thing.”

“I won’t kill you.” John choked.

Sherlock lent down then brushing his cheek against John’s as he whispered in his ear. “Our dreams live John.”

John closed his eyes a single tear rolling down his face. “Sherlock.”

Soft lips caught his then and were before the kiss held only lust this held so much more. Sherlock seemed to pour all his feelings into it, causing John to gasp for breathe, yet wanted nothing more than to stop breathing so that the kiss would never end.

Sherlock pulled back first his lips brushing against Johns as he spoke. “John I ask this one thing of you.”

“Sherlock please…Don’t.”

“Run.” Sherlock whispered his eyes begging as he looked down at John.

John, still holding the knife, pulled away from Sherlock and then ran just as Sherlock turned on the others.

John didn’t see what happened, but by the time he reached the tiles the room had gone from silent to loud and when he turned everything had changed. The darkness of the room had gone, where before lights appeared in pools over tables and down the many isle of books, light now flooded the whole area.

As he stood there Molly reappeared with a stack of books in her hands.

“Please tell me you are not leaving.” She said as she placed the books on the table.

“No…”

“Good, then get back here.” Molly ordered with a smile as she pulled her chair back and sat down.

“Sure.” He breathed as he started to walk forward. At the point where the floor normally changed to hard wood he continued to walk on tile, that was when he knew what Sherlock had done, he had cut off his world from Johns.

 

Two years later.

 

John muttered to himself as he made his way to the back of the Library.

“How the hell did four of us all forget our fucking Gray’s?” Shaking his head as he reached the area that held multiple copies of the text he was after he paused when he saw one of the librarians putting back a copy of the book John had only seen once before over two years ago.

When the man turned John felt the colour drain from him as he became light headed and his legs threatened to give.

“Mycroft.” He whispered.

“Hello John.” The man smiled though it never fully reached his eyes.

“Sher…” He stopped not wanting to say his name but wanting to know everything.

“Sherlock no long exists.” John’s legs did give then and if Mycroft hadn’t moved so fast he’s not sure he wouldn’t have made it to the ground as gracefully as he did. “I am sorry, we are not very good at telling such news with tact.”

“What…how?”

“He broke the rules, Moriarty demanded his price and the price was for Sherlock to be destroyed.”

“You…you allowed that to happen? To your brother?”

“They are all my brothers, Sherlock just…well he meant more to me that any of the others.”

“Okay, so bring him back, rewrite his name.”

Mycroft smiled again. “You have been researching us.”

“That horn, you can rewrite his name upon it.”

“No, not this time.”

“Why not?!” John almost shouted.

“Because that was part of the price.”

John clenched his hand, fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. “There has to be some way.” He forced out through the lump in his throat.

Mycroft gently lifted a hand and placed it over John’s heart. “There is always a way.”

“Myc, I can’t find the section on blood groups!” A deep voice suddenly sounded, “Are you sure it’s…oh, sorry.”

John turned as the person owning the voice appeared and he gasped as he looked up into eyes that held no colour yet every colour under the sun.

“It’s okay William.” Mycroft spoke, then stood holding his hand out to John who took it and got to his feet. “John this is William Holmes. William this is John Watson, he is in his last year at Bart’s.”

“Hi.” John said with a smile holding his hand out.

William looked down at the hand a moment then shifted the books he had into one hand so that he could shake the offered hand.

“Hi, so you are training to be a doctor?” William asked as his hand easily slipped into Johns and John had to hold himself back from squeezing it too hard.

“Yeah, I’m practically am already, just need to get this last year out of the way. Do you go to Bart’s?”

“No, I’m at imperial, second year science, but Myc here got me a job as a librarian, thought it too good an offer to miss.”

“Yeah.”

William looked at John with a smile then turned to Mycroft.

“Down there, third island, on your right.” Mycroft instructed.

“Right.” William nodded and turned to head down where he was indicated but stopped and turned to look at John. “Nice to meet you John.”

“Yeah, you too.”

When William disappeared John turned back to Mycroft. “What the hell?”

“Like I said, there is always a way.” He then looked at Johns chest, looked at the exact spot where John had gone and gotten a tattoo two years ago, a tattoo that no one other than himself understood, a tattoo that was a name, a tattoo that to him read as ‘Sherlock’ every time he looked at it.


End file.
